


Glitter and Gold

by sylvermyth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cowboy AU, Gen, M/M, because why not, grab bag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: A collection of Yuri on Ice drabbles.  First up:“Souvenirs from Japan.” Victor smiled, a sickly sweet smile that made Yuri scowl. “Yuuri helped pick them out.”“You’re gross.” Yuri snatched the bag from Victor’s hand. At least Victor had made an effort to put it in a fashionable bag. He hid his look of appreciation behind the lion gift bag, before fishing out its contents. There was a card—he set it aside—and a fuzzy, leopard-print hat. It was beautiful. “It’s hideous,” he spat.





	1. confetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch 1: "confetti" prompted by @nosenudge on tumblr

Yuri warily eyed the gift bag Victor was holding out to him. "What is it." Voice flat, less of a question and more of a warning, _if this is a trick I will fucking deck you_.

"Souvenirs from Japan." Victor smiled, a sickly sweet smile that made Yuri scowl. "Yuuri helped pick them out."

"You're gross." Yuri snatched the bag from Victor's hand. At least Victor had made an effort to put it in a fashionable bag. He hid his look of appreciation behind the lion gift bag, before fishing out its contents. There was a card—he set it aside—and a fuzzy, leopard-print hat. _It was beautiful._ "It's hideous," he spat.

Victor beamed. "Open the card!"

Yuri gave him a sidelong glance, and then turned his attention to the envelope. It was suspiciously blank, but he slid a finger under the flap, anyway, taking satisfaction in tearing the paper. The card inside was rough, and Yuri frowned as he pulled it out.

Glitter was flaking off the front of it, but worse, when he opened it—

 _How_ so much glitter had fit inside the card was beyond him, but Yuri was already pitching forward towards Victor, "Don't you _dare_ post that on Instagram, Victor, _I will fucking kill you_ ," he growled.

Victor only laughed as he held his phone up high, out of Yuri's reach. "But Yuratchka, I told Yuuri I'd send him a picture of you opening it!"

Gold flakes still wafted through the air, and _at least he_ _'ll have to fucking suffer, too! "_ Tell that _pig_ I don't appreciate it!"

"Ah, but Yura, it's _gold!_ _"_

 _"_ I don't fucking care!"


	2. wild oats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri Cowboy AU because why not

Yuuri adjusted his Stetson on his head, making sure it was secure.  His horse danced beneath him, picking up on Yuuri’s nerves, ready to be out of the gate.  Victor was saying something—”You’ve got this, Yuuri,” and maybe a last minute reminder about the task ahead, but Yuuri could barely hear him over the roar of the crowd.  Victor reached down and gave Yuuri’s horse a soothing pat on the neck, a motion that he continued until his hand was on Yuuri’s jean-clad thigh.  
  
Yuuri took a deep breath—the familiar smell of dust and leather and animals filling his nose, calming him, and then he was ready. A nod from the attendant, and a beat later, the barrier burst open, the thunder of hooves as his mount surged forward.  Exhilaration coursed through him, and time was moving both in slow motion and too fast—he was already at the first barrel, taking the turn tight, pressing his leg into his horse’s flank and leaning with it—and he was certain the barrel was still upright.  Air whipped past him, loud in his ears, as they came to the second barrel—Yuuri couldn’t look, but he was sure Victor’s eyes were on him—a handful of breaths and there was the third barrel—  
  
His horse was reluctant to pull up, once they’d completed their circuit, and Yuuri couldn’t see the time clock, but at the very least, all of the barrels were still upright.  The last one was still wobbling, barely, but he’d cleared it cleanly.  
  
Yuuri breathed in time with his horse, deep, gulping breaths, as they trotted out of the arena.  Victor was waiting for him, hat tilted back, eyes bright, and mouth in a huge grin.  There were no words as Victor held the reins, only the beaming expression.  Yuuri craned his neck around as he dismounted, trying to make out the number from his run.  
  
“It’s a personal best,” Yuuri murmured, half-surprised, and turned back to Victor.  
  
“You’ll do even better next time.”  
  
The stables were bustling as they made their way to their assigned stall, so Yuuri was surprised when Victor’s hand brushed against his, linking their fingers together, but no one was looking at them.  
  
No one was looking, later—after they’d taken the tack from Yuuri’s horse and groomed her—when they disappeared into an empty stall, Victor pulling Yuuri in behind him.  Even with the door closed, they could hear the sound of activity in other parts of the stable, but it was a moment of privacy nonetheless.  
  
“Victor, wha—”  
  
The wood was rough behind him as Victor pressed him against it, their hats knocking backwards to accommodate the closeness.  Victor’s lips were chapped, but they still felt good against Yuuri’s own.  “Yuuri, I’m so proud of you,” Victor purred.  “Let me reward you.”  
  
Yuuri sucked in a breath, sweet with the scent of hay and sweat, and Victor.  
  
Victor grinned, one of his mischievous smiles.  “You’ll have to be quiet.  Wouldn’t want to spook the horses.”  
  
Yuuri bit his lip, and nodded.


End file.
